


Girl Talk

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-01-27
Updated: 2000-01-27
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:38:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Girl Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Girl Talk by Viking Lass

_Girl Talk_

by Jen Erickson aka Viking Lass 

Disclaimer: Cassandra and Alexa belong to Panzer/Davis and Rhyser and Gaumont. I am borrowing them with love and respect. 

Author's note: Thanks to Tanja Kinkel and Katie Heasley for telling me to follow up on my idea for a Cassandra and Alexa story. Thanks to Katie for Beta reading it. This is my first story. Comments can come to [email redacted by archivist]. 

* * *

Alexa was getting worn out from her solitary outing to the local museum. Adam was away helping his friend, Mac, with a personal problem. He had left a few days ago and wasn't sure how long it would take him to help his friend. Alexa missed Adam but she'd assured him she'd be fine for a little while without him. She was getting weaker but she decided that she had to get to this one particular museum she'd read about in a travel guide. She took all 14 of her pills during breakfast. She dressed comfortably, jeans, a sweatshirt and sneakers. Her hair didn't want to cooperate so she pulled it back in a ponytail. Then she set out to the museum. 

During her walk through the museum she started to get a feeling she would only describe as "icky" --which seemed a nicer way of putting things than Death approaching. 

She looked on her map for the restroom and found it. Once inside the restroom she stood at the sink, with the water running, and let the cold water numb her hands. Then she put her hands to her face. After a moment, she wet a paper towel and held it to her cheeks. There was an old woman who pushed past her with two little girls who were probably her granddaughters. _I'll never have that,_ Alexa thought to herself. She didn't want to have that kind of thought in her head. If Adam were here he would probably say something silly to make me laugh-but he wasn't. 

As Alexa was starting to straighten and leave the restroom she suddenly felt nauseous and doubled over the sink. Just at that moment a woman with brunette hair and green eyes walked into the restroom. She looked at Alexa and sensing something was wrong, asked, "Are you all right?" 

Alexa took a deep breath and said somewhat unconvincingly, "Uh, yes." 

Cassandra knew this woman was not all right and probed a little. She was, after all, a healer and knew when someone was not well. "You don't seem well. Is there someone I can get for you? A husband, a family member?" 

Alexa smiled brightly and said, "No, my boyfriend is not in the area. I'll be all right." 

Cassandra noticed how this woman brightened when she mentioned her boyfriend. Cassandra the Healer also saw something else in her eyes. This woman was dying and not dying in the sense that all mortals are dying. But dying in the sense that this woman knew she was dying and was trying to fight against it. Cassandra was attracted to this woman because of what she saw. She wanted the brightness to continue so she said, "Who's your boyfriend?" 

"Adam, and my name is Alexa." 

"I'm Cassie." 

"Thank you for your concern about me, Cassie." 

"Just being friendly." Cassandra saw the gray shadow that passed over Alexa's face. In an attempt to distract the gravely ill woman she asked, "Alexa, did you have plans for this afternoon?" 

Alexa looked up and said, "No, not really." 

"Would you like to go sit at a café and have tea with me?" Cassandra asked. 

"Yes, that would be nice." Alexa said genuinely pleased to have a female companion. She hadn't had a girl's afternoon out since, well, before she was diagnosed. 

Cassandra was feeling a mixture of things; she was happy to help this woman and sad that mortals had so little time while Immortals went around the world killing each other. 

Cassandra and Alexa walked to a café and ordered tea and some pastries. On their way to the café they window-shopped and talked about the clothing they saw. Anyone on the street would have thought they were childhood friends from school. 

At the café, Cassandra wanted Alexa to feel better so she asked about Adam. 

With a big smile on her face, Alexa began to gush. "Adam is so incredible! He's sweet and kind and he's just wonderful. I love him so much. He's taking me on a tour of the world. But just a few days ago he had to leave." Alexa seemed to sadden. 

"Why?" Cassandra asked, genuinely interested in why so wonderful a man would leave a woman who was so ill. 

"A friend of his had a nervous breakdown. Adam went to help him through it. It came, really as a surprise." 

Cassandra was touched by the genuine friendship that was conveyed in Alexa's story. "Adam sounds like a great friend too," Cassie said. 

"He is." 

Cassandra wanted anything in the world for Alexa to keep that bright smile on her face, for when it left it was replaced by a sad determination and that expression didn't suit the girl at all. She asked about the places Alexa and Adam had been to. Well this got Alexa so excited she almost spilt her tea. It was obvious that Alexa wanted to share her experiences. Alexa went on about their drive across America. The Grand Canyon was huge and the sunset there was beautiful. The riverboat ride down the Mississippi was fun. Kissing on top of the Empire State building had been romantic. Then Alexa talked about their travels in Europe and the Mediterranean. At one point in talking about Egypt she exclaimed, "Adam knows everything about ancient history. The way he talks to me about it, it's as if he was there when the Pyramids were built." 

Cassandra smiled because this woman obviously loved this man Adam and he loved her. She determined that he must know about Alexa's terminal illness and that was the reason they were traveling at such a rapid pace. Show her the world before Death claimed her. 

Alexa realized she didn't know anything about this kind stranger and asked her, "Is there someone special in your life?" 

Cassandra realized it had been a very long time since she had a personal conversation with a mortal. She wasn't sure how to respond. Ages past she had lovers who might fit the answer to the question. But presently, the truth was no, there wasn't someone special in the way Alexa meant it. Cassandra answered truthfully and said, "No, there isn't." 

"Well, you're young and I know someday your 'Adam' will come along and sweep you off your feet!" Alexa replied enthusiastically her inner strength shining through. 

Cassandra smiled renewed by Alexa's enthusiasm. Though Roland was hunting her, she was very glad she got to spend some time with this extraordinarily strong mortal whose love for a man named Adam sustained her. 

Alexa finished her tea and pastry and said that it was time for her to head back to her hotel. Adam might call this evening to check on her. She was cheerful and had clearly enjoyed her time spent with Cassandra. "Thank you so much for a pleasant afternoon. It was nice to have someone to talk to. Take care." With that she shook hands with Cassandra. 

Cassandra mentally said a healing spell as she said goodbye and shook hands. She hoped that Adam returned quickly because her healer skills knew that Alexa's time was short. She was awed by the mortal's determination to fight Death by seeing the world He wanted to rob her of. She had known Death personally and was angered at Him for wanting to take Alexa from her beloved Adam. 

* * *

© 2000   
Please send comments to the author! 

01/27/2000 

Background by Moyra's Web Jewels 

* * *


End file.
